The Other Side
by Saint Lucifer-The Damned
Summary: Shuichi always whines about his work, and Yuki's job. Yuki keeps his mouth shut, but always want to show how hard his life can be. With these thoughts in mind, Yuki wakes up one morning to come face-to-face with himself! What the hell is going on!
1. I'm Not a Morning Person

_**The Other Side**_

_I'm Not a Morning Person_

Eiri Yuki awoke mid-afternoon on a lazy Saturday, quite unusual for this famous, romance novelist. Yawning, he threw back the cover and swung his legs over the side of the bed…

And they dangled over the edge and did not touch the ground.

His sleep clouded mind thought nothing of that as he pushed off the bed and wiggled his toes on the cold, hardwood floor. Silently, he made his way, nude, to the adjoining bathroom and shut the door.

_Odd, _he thought as he shut the door_ I usually wake up on the other side of the bed._

But he let that thought slip past as he turned to face the sink and blearily began start his morning ritual. He quickly brushed his teeth, splashed some water on his face and ran a shower. Yuki finished the shower silently, and dried off wrapping the dampened towel about his waist.

He did not stop to notice his now slender hands, or his suddenly narrower hips. He tiredly made his way back through the bedroom, opening a drawer and pulling on a pair of silken boxers, leaving the wet towel on the floor near the door, ignoring how he had to continually hitch up the boxers as he headed for the kitchen.

Yuki went into the kitchen, pouring himself a glass of orange juice and set it on the table before retrieving the morning paper. He came back and settled himself into his usually seat at the table, sipping slowly at the juice for a few minutes before getting up and going into a kitchen drawer next to the stove and pulling out a fresh pack of cigarettes and a lighter. He sat back down and held back a groan as his body awakened to a small wave of pain.

_The hell…?_ He thought slowly.

The pain was coming from his ass, and he had no idea why. He made love to Shuichi last night, not the other way around. He shrugged it off, throwing the thought away, adding the pain up to long nights spent in that hardwood chair in his office. So he leaned forward, sitting more on his thighs than his ass, and continued with the paper, absentmindedly lighting up a cigarette.

To his surprise, he gagged on it, the bitter taste he had grown accustomed to was now revolting, like he'd never had a cigarette before. And the dull bite from the tobacco left a dry, unquenchable spot in the back of his throat. Once again, he thought nothing of it, putting the cigarette out in the almost overflowing ashtray sitting on the table.

_Guess I'm not awake enough yet_, Yuki thought to himself, sipping at the juice, trying to rid his mouth of the bitter taste.

He went on quietly for another half-hour when he heard the shower in the bedroom, disturbing the quiet with the soft permeating sound of water hitting tile.

"Guess Shuichi finally roll outta bed… lazy-ass," he grumbled to himself, throwing the difference of the sound of his voice to just not being awake yet. He tried to continue with the paper, but was now being interrupted with the thoughts of his lover, naked, soap running over the boy's body sensually in the shower. Yuki found that his body was more awake then he had thought as he felt a stirring against his leg.

_Let the brain catch up and we'll talk_, he silently told his insatiable libido.

One always had to mentally prepare themselves before going at it with a wildcat like Shuichi.

Everything was going incident free, which was a rarity in his household now, until Shuichi came out of the shower and into the kitchen. That was when Yuki looked up and found himself staring face-to-face with a smiling, bright-eye…

Eiri Yuki.


	2. Shuichi or Yuki?

_Disclaimer: I could never own something as amazing storywise and art wise as maki-sensei._

_Hey guys! I noticed that i forgot my little message up here in the first chapter. GOMEN! I know a lot of my readers love when i do this... unless they're humoring me.... awwww, man! Anyways! I hope everyone had a wonderful holiday week, and you guys should post what ya'll got, i love knowing! And i hope the New Year brings everyone a happy healthy life! Well, this story was buzzing in my brain so loud i had to get it out. I apologize for the short chapters... i hope that they get longer as i go, but i'm a little rushed with my life at the moment. NEVER BE A JUNIOR! For the love of god, stay back in high school as long as you can! Your world comes crashing into reality as you enter your third year of high school. I know i shouldn't be saying these things, but i can't help it... it's so true. But, it's up to you to listen to me. Have fun and enjoy chapter two!_

_Shuichi or Yuki?_

Shindou Shuichi was awake, but into in the usual way. He was awake in the sense that he felt his lover leave his side, and awake enough that he heard doors open and close, but not awake enough to move or open his eyes. It didn't matter much, because as soon as he heard Yuki leave the room, his mind settled completely and he fell back into full sleep.

It wasn't long though, before Shuichi had waken up fully, his eyes opening slowly. He gave a squeaky yawn, stretching in bed like a cat, and then rested back in bed for a minute. He smiled at his comfortable settings, loving that his blonde lover no longer left him on the couch, and was beginning to treat him with more sincerity. He gave another quick stretch, cracking his back as he did so, before imitating his lovers previous moves and tossed the covers off his body, throwing his legs over the side of the bed…

And they hit cool, hard wood.

The sleepy singer didn't give it any thought as he too went into the bathroom, nude, like his lover before him. In fact, he gave none of the obvious differences about him another thought. His new, shorter hair, went unnoticed, so did the broader shoulders and thicker hands. Well, he did pause for a moment when he pulled on his pink boxers, they seemed a bit tight, but maybe he had gained some weight. Who knows, maybe all the food he'd eaten in mass quantities over the eighteen years of his life was finally catching up with him.

He padded out into the kitchen, trying to look 'bright-eyed and bushy-tailed', as the saying went, for his lover. Usual grin in place, eyes cleared of all sleep and grogginess, he stepped into the kitchen…

And there was silence.

The grin on Shuichi's face froze as he saw a bowed mass of pink hair muttering over the morning paper. Suddenly, the pink head looked up, and for a fleeting moment, Shuichi had thought Yuki bought a wig and contacts, because familiar, yet strange pink eyes burned holes into his body. They were familiar in the fact that they were his violet eyes, strange in the fact that they held Yuki's usual emotion: Distain.

They stared at each other long and hard before Yuki burst out laughing with Shuichi's tinkling voice.

_Okay, short I know... really short, defenatly, but bare with me, please. My gerbil seems to be getting sick. I thought he was better after i rescued him from my little brother. (he starved the poor thing almost to death) i mean his was running around and bitting and everything! I even named him Akuma (devil) cause he was one. And now he's not... he's just sitting there breathing hard... i feel so terrible. I tried my hardest while my little bro did nothing for him... i hope he doesn't die. I can't believe my mom didn't punish him for that! little bastard gets away with everything..._

_Hi-chan_

_PS: Since school starts back up for me tomorrow, my writing may slow down a bit. Gomen in advance._


End file.
